1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a chalk line device for marking a line such as during building construction and more particularly involves a chalk line device for playing out a pair of spaced apart chalk lines.
2. Background of the Invention
Chalk line devices that dispense a chalk covered string or line for marking surfaces, such as in building construction, are well known in the art. In use, typically, the chalk line outer end terminates in a grommet that is placed over a nail on the line to be marked. The user then moves to the other end of the line to be marked and places the chalk line over it. The line is snapped to place a chalk line between the two points.
Many times it is desirable to place two chalk lines adjacent one another. For example, in laying out a wall, it is desirable to have two parallel chalk lines three and a half inches apart to mark wall stud placement. Conventionally , this requires the worker to make four trips the length of the marked line and to make several sets of measurements.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a dual chalk line marker that is capable of marking two spaced apart chalk lines simultaneously.